


Peacock

by Ruolumen



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Katy Perry's Peacock, M/M, Multi, Songfic, Surprise Sexy Song Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and the gang decide it is time to get Steve to open up, so with a little help from JARVIS they have a little fun at his expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete and utter crack, only expect the nonsensical within.
> 
> The song belongs to Katy Perry, the characters to Marvel.
> 
> Thank you my friend U_can_tell_he_is_evil_by_the_backwards_A for being a great beta, and a helpful friend to bounce ideas off of.

Tony was holed up in his lab, Steve was unsurprised by that, but he admitted to being a little curious as to where the others were. It was unlike them all to vanish, and he was getting a little concerned waiting in the living room. He decided it was time to go look for them.

Tony sat in his lab with most of his team, all of them in their costumes, and grinned. “It's time to get Steve to open up,” he said.

Back before the Hulk, Bruce had had no trouble showing off his body, he had enjoyed it even. However, ever since Hulk came into being, it was hard. He, of course, did not want to risk bringing the Other Guy out, but seeing how this was a group of superheroes and his friends he figured that it would be fun anyway, and they would be there if anything went wrong.

Clint and Thor were always up for fun, even when it was Tony Stark that offered it. He may be a stand offish jerk a lot of the time, but when the time came they were both eager to play along.

Natasha never seemed to feel anything, so Tony was unsurprised by her seeming lack of interest. She had shown up in costume however, so there was nothing for him to do but smirk in glee. She was definitely his favorite!

With a grin he ran through the plan one last time. “Is everybody ready?”

Tony led them all upstairs when he got their affirmatives, and wrapped his black silk robe tighter around his black speedo, signaling everyone to their positions.

“I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock,” she sang through the speakers, and Steve turned around, blinking at the music.

Tony sauntered up to him, dropping his robe, and began shaking for him. Once the verse started up, Tony began singing along with Katy Perry.

“Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath.”

Thor's voice joined in next, as he turned around the corner, his own speedo hardly covering any more than Tony's did.

“What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath.”

The music was really going at that point, and Tony and Thor began to thrust towards Steve, who was blushing over most of his body, when Bruce walked up from a side room to join his brother's in arms.

“I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'!”

The three of them kept singing on, while Clint and Natasha waited.

“Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath”

They took turns singing “I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock” each getting their own solos. By the last “I wanna see ya,” Clint dropped through the vent above Steve, and landed directly behind him. He slunk up behind Steve to rub along his neck and sing the next part in his ears while Tony, Bruce and Thor crowded him with grins and sauntering dance moves.

“Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'

Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock.”

Steve was beat red now, frozen stiff, unable to move and unsure what he would do even if he could. Was it possible to die of embarrassment?

Natasha silently moved in from behind, running her hand down Steve's back and smacking his ass, and everyone in front of Steve could see she was donning a silk black bra and black underwear, with a peacock's head strap-on around her waist. She made sure to rub it against Steve from behind, singing the lyrics in his ear before the chorus ended, then made her way to stand by the others. While the long graceful neck adorned her front and moved as she did, bright blue and green feathers branched out behind her back.

“Oh my God no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me”

Natasha took over the majority of the song then, while the four men moved towards Steve, blocking him in. Tony draped himself over Steve's back, massaging him, while Thor and Clint grinded against his sides. Bruce got the front, and because teasing a guy fully dressed was no fun when you were mostly naked, his hands began unbuttoning Steve's plaid shirt.

“Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath.”

“Bruce,” Tony interrupted his singing with a wicked smirk, “I knew the Hulk hated shirts, but I had no idea you did too.”

Bruce blushed nearly enough to match Steve, but that didn't stop him from tugging the shirt off Steve's shoulders, where Tony grabbed it and threw it across the room.

“Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see.”

The last string of lines, the plea's to see Steve's “peacock, cock, cock” came out nearly desperate, all of them pawing at him and getting into his personal space.

When the last line of the song faded and the music stopped, Steve seemed frozen with all of them leaning on him and touching him in some way.

As soon as they stepped away, gauging or attempting to gauge (depending on the person) Steve's reaction, the man in question seemed to come to a decision and reached down, dropping his drawers and giving them an eyeful of what they had been asking for.

After a moment of digesting what had just happened, Tony realized their goal had been accomplished, and began a large round of applause, which the rest of the team joined in wholeheartedly.

 

Meanwhile, at SHIELD Headquarters, two men stared at security tapes in a nice large office.

“Sir I believe we may have lost that bet to Stark.” Agent Coulson said to Director Fury.

“This never happened.” Fury said with his hand covering his one good eye. He took a deep breath, wishing the day was over so he could drown that image in scotch.

“Agreed, Sir,” Coulson said while memorizing the glory of Captain America’s peacock.

“You're staring at it?!”

Coulson cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you're talking about, Sir,” he said, his voice dead pan.


End file.
